


残肢

by BE_papas



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Amputation, Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	残肢

Akira第一次看到Rin的腿的时候，强行咽下了自己的不适感。  
原本光洁有力的皮肤上盘踞着无法修复的痕迹，膝盖以下的部分被金属制的假肢代替，断口处柔软的皮肤下加了垫子，以抵抗行走带来的磨损。曾经结实的小腿现在变成了可以活动的合金支架，碰到床沿时发出令人不安的声响，义肢的主人正笨拙地坐在床上，试图将它从腿上卸下来。  
——并不是说Akira之前没有见过更加惨烈的景象，而是他记忆里的Rin，从来不像肩负着如此严重的伤疤的人。尽管对方反复声明这并不是他的错，但对自己所造成的伤口，Akira其实并不能完全释怀。说他不怀念那时鲜活的肌肉触感一定是假话。  
“我现在不能用匕首了。”  
像是对Akira的反应有所预料一般，Rin开口“这个，很不灵活。”  
Akira回想起在仅有的一次交手中，Rin囿于力量限制而使用的高速进攻战术。用墙壁作为落脚点增加冲力的格斗技巧仿佛是为他量身定制，即使没有压倒性的剑压和攻击范围更大的武器，技巧所带来的杀伤力也十分惊人。如果不是Rin因为暴怒而乱了章法，Akira甚至没有能战胜他的信心。  
都过去了。  
现在的Rin，连闪避都很够呛。  
那个在雨中得意地挑起嘴角，声称自己就是KOT的Rin，已经不会再出现了。  
似乎市场上也有利于行动的高级义肢制品，当然，价格也与质量对等。另一方面，战后的经济依然不太景气，义肢这种缺口巨大的商品就算有钱也不一定能买到。  
“不过，应该也不再用战斗了吧。”  
Rin抬起头，望向墙角黑色的武士刀。那个是哥哥的遗物。  
——和父亲的遗物。  
后半截话并非是他对Akira的刻意隐瞒，只是下意识地觉得并不适合说出来。关于父亲和Shiki的真相，Rin更习惯于闭口不谈，哪怕对于完全信任的人也一样。  
“嗯，不用了。”Akira附和道。  
Rin不知道现在是不是个好时机，但做出决定的那一步总是特别难。  
“对不起。”  
他看起来仍然温暖，蓝色的眼睛里是柔和的光芒，“我之前说的并不全是真的。”  
Akira愣住了，他不知道对方具体在指什么——Rin履行了约定，别的部分在他看来并不重要。  
Rin自顾自地说了下去，并示意Akira不要打断，“关于Shiki的部分。”  
“他是我的哥哥没错，但是我的父亲不是什么好人。他喜欢喝酒，喝多了以后会砸东西。但是哥哥会保护我。”  
尽管Rin的措辞是“砸东西”，Akira也能从中窥见严重的家庭暴力。  
“我仰慕他。他曾经是我的目标和梦想。”Rin顿了顿，在等唯一的听众消化信息，“父亲打我打得越来越厉害的时候，他杀了他——用父亲的武士刀。”  
“他把父亲另一把武士刀给了我，教我怎么用……我想那个时候应该是幸福的。遇到Kazui之后，我才开始使用匕首。后来哥哥一声不响地离开了。再后来，你都知道了。  
“我的那把刀和他一起下葬了。我根本不知道他到底想要什么——毁掉我的团队也好，成为‘王’也好……被我恨着也好。他看起来根本不在乎这些。  
“他要我动手。”Rin用食指横在自己脖子上方，“看起来很释然的样子。  
“我并不期待杀掉哥哥，也没想过原谅他。我只想问他为什么——就算这样，如果他当时要我和朋友们分道扬镳，我多半也不会同意吧。他握着刀刃，自己插进了喉咙。”  
那天的雨真的很大。Rin却始终没有因为兄长掉眼泪，血色很快就被雨水稀释，他似乎走得毫无留恋。  
“从丰岛逃出来之后我想了很久，关于哥哥的事。腿偶尔会痛，但是那也是他最后能从我身上拿走的东西了。”  
Rin对Akira扯出了一个勉强的笑，代表着“我很好”。  
黑色的刀鞘上没有装饰亦没有铭刻。Akira先前接过它的时候感受到了沉甸甸的分量。  
“不用在意这些。”Akira花了一些力气才找回自己的声音。“都结束了。”  
Rin点头应允。  
一边的裤管空空荡荡。


End file.
